This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines.
It is well known that in a conventional internal combustion engine, a piston stroke is transmitted to a crackshaft by means of a piston connecting rod therebetween, opposite ends of the connecting rod being pivotally attached to a transverse piston pin and to a crankshaft throw arm pin, the pins being axially parallel to each other while transverse (or perpendicular) to the connecting rod movement and piston stroke.